Dumbo
Dumbo is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 1987. It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 16th November 1987, 3rd April 1989, 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991, 10th February 1992, 12th July 1993, 9th May 1994 and 17th October 1994. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 29th April 1996 and 10th March 1997. Description DUMBO REMAINS ONE OF DISNEY'S GREATEST ANIMATED TREASURES - A HEARTWARMING AND INSPIRING TALE, OVERFLOWING WITH CHARM AND MEMORABLE SONGS... THE WHOLE FAMILY WILL ENJOY THIS TIMELESS AND TOUCHING STORY OF A BRAVE BABY ELEPHANT WITH BIG EARS... AND AN EVEN BIGGER HEART! Cast * Edward Brophy as Timothy Q. Mouse * Verna Felton as Elephant Matriarch and Mrs. Jumbo * Cliff Edwards as Jim Crow * Herman Bing as The Ringmaster * Margaret Wright as Casey Junior * Sterling Holloway as Mr. Stork * Hall Johnson Choir as Crow Chorus * Noreen Gammill as Elephant Catty * Dorothy Scott as Elephant Giddy * Sarah Selby as Elephant Prissy * Malcolm Hutton as Smitty * John McLeish as the narrator * Billy Bletcher as Clowns * Candy Candido as Lion Trivia Trailers and info Original 1987 release # Walt Disney Home Video Promo (1987) 1989 Re-release Opening # Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo April 3, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo # Walt Disney Home Video Ident (1986–1995) '''Closing' # Three Shorts: Father Noah's Ark, The Practical Pig, and Three Orphan Kittens # Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo April 3, 1989 - Bedknobs And Broomsticks, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 Re-release # The Little Mermaid (Coming to a Cinema Near You from Walt Disney Pictures) # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 - Lady and the Tramp, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Mary Poppins, Donald Duck in Mathmagicland, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities, DuckTales, Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers, and The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # The Rescuers (1990 - Coming Soon to Video) 1991 Re-release # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1992) - The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Song of the South, and Alice in Wonderland Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) 1993 Re-release Opening # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (with voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble) Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1994 Re-release # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". # Aladdin (On Video This Autumn) Opening # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics (1994) - Mary Poppins, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and Alice in Wonderland # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Closing # Disney Christmas Videos (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) 1996 Re-release Opening # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Available Now for Your Home Computer) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) Closing # Walt Disney Classics (1995) - Mary Poppins, Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Robin Hood, and The Sword in the Stone # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) 1997 Re-release # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) Gallery Disney-Dumbo-Vhs-Video-_57.jpg|1993 Re-release Disney-Dumbo-Vhs-Video-_57 (1).jpg|1993 Re-release spine Disney-Dumbo-Vhs-Video-_57 (2).jpg|1993 Re-release back cover Disney-Dumbo-Vhs-Video-_57 (3).jpg|1993 Re-release cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Dumbo Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:VHS Videos with The Little Mermaid trailer (1989) (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers trailer (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Muppet Moment trailer Category:VHS Videos with The Return of Jafar trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1994 trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Videos with The Aristocats trailer (1994-1995) (announced by Stephen Mulhern) Category:VHS Videos with Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Videos children's trailer from 1996 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh trailer (1996-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Goofy Movie trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers Down Under trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (Orange Background) (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:BBFC U Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎